


Sabbath

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is captured by Loki and thinks he makes it back home.</p>
<p>For the prompt: song fic of Tony to Iron Man by Black Sabbath</p>
<p>Major Character Death (kind of)....see notes for the character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabbath

     "Out of my way, fool, this is /family/ business," he spat the venom filled words, "and doesn't need to be interrupted by the likes of you." Loki stalked towards him, every ounce of lean muscle tensed for a fight, if Tony weren't currently standing between the leopard and his prey he might have found this situation incredibly tantalizing.  
     "Your brother is in the club now and there aren't any younger siblings allowed, sorry." Tony stood his ground as the leopard got closer.  
     "Who do you think you are? A mere Midguardian should never even /think/ to disreg--"  
     "I am Iron Man." he quickly raised his palm and for once the prey attacked the predator.  
\-----  
     "Has he lost his damn mind?" Natasha peeked around the corner of the rubble and watched as Tony walked between Thor and Loki. She couldn't do anything but watch, he had just leapt into a hungry lion's den dressed in Gaga's meat suit, he didn't have much of a chance of making it back alive. Before she knew it Tony had raised his hand, a bluish-white light was shot towards Loki. Another shot came from the smoke, green and glittering with magic, and hit Tony square in the chest. He fell to the ground hard.   
     Thor's face showed a flash of anger before he crashed into Loki and they flew off to a better location to fight. He wouldn't do it over Stark if he could help it, and he certainly wouldn't let him die because the others couldn't get to him in time.  
\-----  
     Tony faded in and out of consciousness, catching snippets of conversation here and there, most of the time it was Steve's voice he heard closest.  
     "Tony? Tony come on, look at me, can you see me?"  
     "I don't think he's going to be able to walk."  
     "Carry him then, let's go."  
     "Clint behind you!"  
     "Go! Just go! Hulk, get the big guy out of here! Natasha take the left half, I'll get the right. Steve, go! I told you to get him out of here!" There were the sounds of battle, metal on metal, heavy breathing. Then silence.  
\-----  
     "Is he dead?" He knew that voice, it wasn't a good voice which meant he probably wasn't in a place he wanted to be. "This here, what is it?" Loki asked, somewhere to Tony's left. He was lying on something hard and cold, probably metal, the suit was gone, everything was quiet....where was he?  
     "An increase in brain activity, he's awake."  
     "Good, you're dismissed." A door opened and closed again with a quiet click, Loki might have left with them but he doubted it, he kept his eyes shut. "You can stop with the act, I know you're awake." He didn't move. "Hmm....very well. You want to sleep, then you shall." Two thin fingers tapped his forehead and he soon drifted to sleep.  
\-----  
     "Leave him there, we shouldn't interfere in Master Laufeyson's personal projects." He had been moved onto a different surface, still hard and cold but more like stone than metal.  
     "But he's in the way." A second voice said,   
     "Fine, I don't care what you do then." He opened his eyes once the footsteps were far enough away. He was lying in the middle of a stone path surrounded by large, spiraling towers and dark pits that burrowed into the rock. It certainly didn't look like anything made on earth in the last few centuries but couldn't be Asgard by the way Thor described it's glittering city. Maybe he was just dreaming, his limbs were asleep, why couldn't he be?  
     He walked down the path towards the nearest tower, bare feet slapping the grayish stone. The tower was large, comparative to the skyscrapers in the skyline out his window at home, however climbing the stairs seemed to take no time at all. At the top of the twisted staircase was a wooden door, half rotted and falling off of the old hinges.   
     "Anybody home?" He asked, pushing the door open, "Anybody have any alcohol? That might help wherever the hell I am make more sense." he mumbled mostly to himself.  
     "Come in." A deep voice beckoned from inside the room, there was a small fire off to one side and an overwhelming smell of lavender. "I've been waiting."   
     "Yeah, wonderful, where am I?"  
     "I does not matter, you will be leaving soon enough. Here, drink." the large man handed Tony a bowl and offered for him to sit. Tony took a sip out of the bowl, it tasted like winter and vodka, he took another sip. "You have important things to do Anthony of Midgard, things you will need this for." He slowly pulled a stained sheet off of the object to his left to reveal shining red and gold.  
     "Where did you get that?" Tony looked up at his suit, in the dim light of the fire it looked both statuesque and intimidating, like a sleeping giant you must tiptoe around as not to wake it.  
     "That is also not of import. Please, step in to your creation, you will need it's protection."  
     "From what?" He stood and circled around to the back of the suit, it opened for him. He didn't know how, it didn't look like it had much power left, not enough to move on it's own, nor did the parts move right, like they were each being moved manually. He stepped into the suit and it closed around him, flaring to life as it connected to the available power from the reactor his chest.  
     "Good luck and fortune, Anthony of Midgard, you will need it." Before Tony could question his statement the man flicked his wrist and Tony fell through the floor into a swirling pit of debris and raw energy.  
\-----  
     "I think he turned into steel," the small boy exclaimed, pointing with the hand that wasn't latched to his mother's, "just like the tanks grandpa drove!"  
     "Yes, sweetheart, just like those." his mother smiled, "He looks like he's from the future, doesn't he?"  
     "He looks like a super hero!" Tony had heard that exact line from thousands of children, maybe more, just before they inevitably got distracted and drug their parents off to the next exhibit. He had been standing in the same position for years, no one had come to save the man who was trying to save them. As far as he could tell the world hadn't changed, the team had killed, caught, or chased off Loki without any future consequence. He hoped it was one of the latter options so he could do the first himself. He didn't know what he had done to him but he had started all of this and Tony wanted to end it himself. A man walked into Tony's limited line of sight, blocking him from the view he was enjoying out the windows for the short time that he would be on this side if the museum.  
     "Hello, Tony," he looked down into the face of Steve Rogers. "I've finally found you and I'm going to take you home, okay?" Steve smiled, tears welling in his eyes. Tony would have cried too if he could, this was the best thing he had heard or seen in a very long time.  
\-----  
     Tony gasped for his first breath of air in years, the seal on his suit finally broken, time somehow seemed to fall into place between the inside and outside of the suit. Once he had been freed, tested, given fluids and a full meal he was allowed answers to his growing list of questions.   
     "What happened to Loki?" was his first.  
     "He ran." Steve said simply, "we chased him for a long time before he dropped off the radar, haven't heard anything since. Everyone made it out of the last fight, not in peak condition, but alive at least." Steve stared at his hands, "I'm sorry Tony," his voice shook, "we looked for you, I /swear/ we did, but he had taken you and I--"   
     "I don't blame you." Steve looked up, "I blame Loki, and he will get what he deserves from me."   
\-----  
     That night Natasha delivered a envelope to Tony's room, she said it had been slipped under the front door. There was nothing on the outside but 'Stark' written in a thin, flowing script, inside was a bright green card.  
       The time is here.   
    Park Central Square  
            Midnight  
He carefully placed the envelope on his bedside table, picked up a letter opener from his desk, then retrieved his portable suit from the floor of his closet. He dropped it out the window and climbed out himself.  
     "Where do you think you're going?" Natasha asked from her open window, "You need rest."  
    "Come here." Tony said quietly, motioning for her to quietly climb out of her window to join him. "Come with me, we'll have fun." He smirked and pulled her close,  
     "Is that so?" She smiled.  
     "Mm hmm, but give me one answer first. How long have you had them fooled?" Tony plunged the letter opener under her ribs, hoping to do the most damage.  
    "H-how did you know?" She gasped, her knees giving out, Tony followed her to the ground.  
     "The note, you said it had been slipped under the door, but I installed it myself, it's airtight, nothing can through it. Your character is all wrong, too, Ms. Romanov would never have brought me a letter to my bedroom, she would leave it on my workbench if she even cared to waste the extra time on me." The woman laughed,   
     "Impressive, too bad you were the one to pick up on it." Slowly, her breathing faded and her eyes drooped closed. He laid her gently in the grass and snuck off towards the Square.  
\-----  
     Once he was far enough away from the house he put the suit on and flew the rest of the way to Park Central. He picked out an open spot and landed in the crowd of people with a heavy thud that sent cracks radiating from him on the pavement. Almost immediately he saw a tall figure standing under a light pole in the crowd, black hair fanning out around his face and neatly pressed suit accentuating his slight build. The green scarf around his neck made his eyes glow like the leopard that attacked Tony when this all began and they were watching him. The crowd of people slowly thinned out as they ran for cover, leaving Tony an Loki an adequate battleground.   
     "So," Loki stood with his hands behind his back, a smug grin pulling up his tight lips. "Iron Man lives again." Burning with an angered passion, Tony raised his palm and the predator attacked the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death: Romanov 
> 
> I think this turned out well for my first song fic. All I have to say is thank /all/ the gods that Loki is unpredictable...and also magic.
> 
> Completely open to interpretation, let me know what you think actually happened in the comments ^_^


End file.
